


Monster Hunter

by violetstems (cherryfuji)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, this just straight hardcore monster loving, welcome to my kink unloading, wtf be going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfuji/pseuds/violetstems
Summary: no, no, siri, i said monster hunter not monster fucker-in which you have a decision to stay and fight a werewolf, right towards the vampire’s castle, or go back towards that strange plantlike creature.it was never going to end well.
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Original Male Characters/Reader, Original Non-Human Characters/Reader, Tentacle Monster/Reader, vampire/reader, werewolf/reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

The world before you was vast and unsettling, low mist rising off the curling stems of the invasive plants, the low babble of a brook whispering over your head, birds flocking from branch to branch; the forest beyond your land was not a place one ever really wanted to find themselves. 

Darkness was nearly inevitable. Only at the break of dawn would gray, filtering light shine through grasps of trees and claws of thickets, and provide you with some relief that the night was over. Birds would shriek and then fall silent. More importantly, the light would reveal small flowers of vivid colors and delicacy, only briefly, before slipping away. One of those flowers was the exact reason you were here. You’d been paid half before going to retrieve it, and you  _ really _ wanted those last ten pieces of silver for a flower that should only take a few hours to retrieve.

It was simple. Arrive after midnight, wait a few hours until the early dawn peaked through, scurry in that half an hour window, grab the flower, and pace it back like your heels were on fire. No straying, no detours, no getting too far from the border of the forest. 

You grasped your dagger in hand, huddled down by a cluster of small trees, just waiting and listening. The forest was not kind - the town’s  _ ‘by-proof-only’ _ bestiary would tell you that. One of your childhood classmates had been brought back from an unintentional playdate with some fairies, except they could no longer speak a word and refused to eat anything but raw meat. Expectedly, they didn’t pass that year.

The wind was cold and thin and constantly biting through the material of your dress. Your cloak was hunched most over your shoulders, keeping your ears warm. The gathering bag sat under your bent knees.

The moon was still present, shining through, pale and sliding down the sky. Under the light, something caught your eye.

A deep flash of vivid purple. Your smile suddenly widened, splitting your cheeks, that was what you needed. That was it! Twenty  _ whole _ silver pieces, in your grasp.

You shifted towards it with a catlike litheness on your hands and knees. Pausing halfway through the thicket, you retrieved your pruning knife and held it in your fist. Twigs snapped and you cursed to yourself for being so loud as you crawled towards the prize. The flower’s bud was pale and perky, preening itself up to any light - you just hadn’t realized it was moonlight too. 

You stilled half a metre away, and stretched out your hand to pull the stem towards you. Branches cracked. Why were you so loud tonight? You froze entirely as another branch sent a sharp snap into the night. You hadn’t moved an inch.  _ It hadn’t been you that had made that noise. _

Something wet lashed around your outstretched hand and without thinking, you screamed. The limb only tightened, crushing the skin, and in a panic you struck it with your knife. It evidently hit home - the creature retracted its grasp. You scrambled away as quickly as your startled body could move, adrenaline slow with the lack of sleep. The undergrowth kept shifting beneath you. What had been branches and vines became alive, curling and flicking upwards at your feet and hands.

With a disgruntled cry, you pushed yourself up onto your feet and ran into the forest. You were disobeying your own rule of not straying but the bushes behind you were becoming even more threatening, the sound of roots pulling out from wet soil thundering in the night. You needed to get away, hideout for as long as possible until that nightly disturbance was calmed and you could hightail it back to the village. 

You skidded through a stream, water filling your boots, and jumped over a collection of fallen logs. The sound of whatever plant creature you’d unearthed was fading away. You stumbled into a patch of tall grass, ankle rolling over a stone and you yelped before tumbling down. Laying in the grass, you paused to catch your breath, lungs aching with sudden exertion, and you groaned quietly, head swimming. That flower had never been documented like that - especially not in the bestiary.  _ Damn _ , you thought,  _ that’s my money gone. _

Ragged breathing entered your ears and you went deathly still, hearing the puffs of air close to you. The creature must have been a few metres or so away, higher up in the grass. By the animalistic sounds, it was more mammalian than plant. That didn’t make you feel any better. Plants were far more your thing as an apothecary worker. They were also far less likely to eat you. Not that that chance was anywhere close to zero.

The breathing stopped to make way for an intense sniff. There was no doubt it could smell you. Tears welled in your eyes at the panic coursing in your blood. You now had to make a choice. 

With your amazing total of two knives, a sleeping potion, and some ropes, you could stand a small chance of stalling or attacking the creature enough to run off in the direction you were going in before. Or, you could be even more daring and head back towards the plant, hoping to run fast enough to outpace two monsters. 

You sent a gaze to your right. Over there, was a ravine, steep and rocky with branches and roots. If you were careful, you could slide down it at a speed enough to escape. That required you to outrun the creature to your left.

The creature sniffed once more and let out a gratifying snarl. It had no doubt sensed you. You held your breath, adjusting your knife hold before making your decision. 

You leapt to your feet and moved. 

  
  



	2. The Werewolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you try to fight past the werewolf. species-typical fucking ensues.

You threw yourself to your left, slashing out with your weapon at the dark, heaving mess. 

The knife nicked through fur and caught skin. The creature - the werewolf - howled. Shit, you grimaced. You’d underestimated the danger of this sort of monster. Werewolves were liable to ripping you up and slinging you about without actually killing you, just because of their bloodlust. You dashed to its side, feet slipping on the ground - you pinwheeled your arms and kept making a break for it. 

Your head slammed into the ground with a force that sent your brain into stars and waves, eyes rolling to black. You groaned in pain as the clawed hand gripped your skull, ripping hair from its roots as it picked your head up. Blood trickled from your nose. The werewolf planted its feet either side of your thighs and its other hands tore into grass by your head. Its muzzle buried itself into your neck, deeply inhaling your fear. You closed your eyes and prayed it would be quick.

It released your hair. You gasped for air dumbly, stunned by your dizzying head. Instead, the werewolf’s claws dug into your skin enough to leave welts and flipped you onto your muddied front. It snarled upon seeing your face and you whimpered pathetically. Spittle flecked over your cheeks. The creature was clearly lycanthropic, face resembling a human with a distended snout, fur covering his entire body, and thinned around his chest and lower legs. You quickly averted your eyes from its lower half. Most troublingly, his eyes were red. Vibrant, piercing red.

Tears streaked your cheeks as he snarled once more, lips pulling back to reveal carnivorous teeth, the ones he was going to kill you with. 

His tongue lolled and stroked your face. You gagged at the slick feeling, the wet muscle curling around the flushed apples of your cheeks and down your cheekbone until it flicked against the shell of your ear. What on earth? The werewolf lowered its body close to yours, too hot and too furry, and he inhaled in your crown. You shivered at the feeling of such a masculine form pressed up against you. The wolf kept sniffing your neck, up and down your pulse, tongue flicking out at beads of sweat - the beast’s chest shuddered. 

“Please,” you tried to be as meek as possible, “let me go.” 

The werewolf looked at you and then at your diaphragm. He looked…  _ curious?  _ Then, to your horror, its hand raised. You inhaled sharply - cool air flooded over your body and a shredding noise filled the field. The werewolf’s hand found your hipbone as its resting place, nails digging into your skin with scraps of cloth hanging from his fingertips. You nearly shrieked at the realization you were exposed, breasts swell in the night and your underwear sitting low.

“No!” you yelped. The werewolf growled deep in its throat and you shrunk away. “ _ Please, no _ .”

His tongue found your neck again, lapping at your scent. Your brain tried to contemplate what was going on when you felt the hardness burrowing into your lower thigh. The creature was far bigger than you, by at least half a metre, so it dominated you physically with its form. It was… attracted to you. His tongue delved into your collarbone and teeth scraped your skin, instinctively making you keen into its touch. Mating with werewolves was not unheard of, but it was never a thing one ever came back from. Reports of women and men alike ravaged to death by the beats had lingered in the bestiary.

You raised hands to its fur, foolishly attempting to push it off you. Its teeth lifted from your skin and it then roared, spit soaking your skin. You pushed your head into the soil out of fear, realizing now you were faced with another decision: fuck this werewolf and maybe die, or certainly die.

So your hands slipped back to the grass. The werewolf growled deep in its throat again and returned to scenting you, scarlet eyes glaring up at you from its position on your chest. Eventually, with its hot, wet tongue, it discovered your nipples and closed the large muscle around it. You stifled back an embarrassing moan. It felt  _ good _ . His tongue slicked back and forth over the pebbled point until it was hard, and then turned to the other one and did the same, attentively lapping at your breast. He knew damn well what he was doing. 

“ _ Fff-uck _ ,” you whimpered when its muzzle dug into your right breast, teeth capturing the skin with surprising delicacy and being tugging and teasing your pert nipples. You were becoming more and more aroused by its attention, and the werewolf’s hardness only grew against you. It already felt so sizable on your skin and its warmth seeped through. You spared a glance and nearly exclaimed at the sight of the length - the beast’s phallus was pushing well over ten inches. 

His clawed hand came up and began assaulting your other breast, its spit helping it grope and grab the fleshy mound and the claws flicked over your nipple repeatedly. You moaned. The werewolf snarled and put even more effort into torturing your firm tits, pulling its mouth away to replace it with its free hand. Now, his mouth was pressed to your cheek and drool ran down your flushed skin. Why did it feel so human? so natural to give in? Dazedly, you let his tongue roam across your lips, wetting the pink flesh considerably. 

His hand squeezed one breast so tight it made you cry out desperately. Pained pleasure was sending a pulse straight to your virginal lower region. His tongue then forced itself into your mouth, breaking the stitch-like strings of saliva that hung between your lips - it shoved down your throat and you choked on the intrusion. The werewolf seemed to like your gagging and rutted roughly against your thigh, panting. 

The werewolf kept shoving its tongue down your throat, ravaging your inside like it was  _ facefucking _ you. Its hands had made your breasts swollen and red, streaked with small scratches of red, and his heavy cock was burning into your thigh. Eventually, he pulled back from your throat - saliva leaving a thick trail from your tonsils to his muzzle. You spasmed slightly, gasping for air and trying to swallow any globs of spit stuck in your throat. Its claws raked down to your thighs and pressed them up, exposing your soaked underwear to its eager eyes. It snarled when it saw the state of your cunt. 

His claws snipped the cotton material easily and they fell to strips. The cold night air was fresh on your slick pussy and you shuddered. The chill sensation was immediately replaced with scorching heat of a muzzle, tongue slipping up and over your slit like it was the wolf’s last meal; you groaned quietly, hand covering your mouth, his tongue curling into the groove of your lower lips. Upon his discovery of your clit, you threaded your fingers through the hair on his head and moaned quietly into the air. 

The wolf was spurred by your receptive noises, lathering your cunny in a mix of your juices and its spit, before moving to absolutely devour you. Its rough tongue entered your pussy, licking and twisting and rubbing at all the right spots to the point the stretch became bearable - you crooned to the night air, flecked with hissing as his claws dug into your supple flesh to spread your legs further. Wetness ran down to your ass, wetting the ground beneath it. 

“ _ Oh _ \- please,  _ please _ ,  _ please _ ,” you couldn’t stop chanting, nails scratching into its hair as the heat in your body rose. Its muzzle swallowed your cunt further, the flat of its tongue grinding your clit up and down and making your thighs shake. Who knew it would feel so good getting head from a werewolf? You cried out at the sensations building, rutting your hips against its savage tongue. The werewolf growled again and the noise made his tongue vibrate deep inside your cunt. Your eyes fluttered. “ _ Gonna cum - gonna cum _ \- “

You climaxed with a short, hoarse cry - digging your nails into fur and grass, bucking your hips like a wanton bitch. The werewolf pulled back, snarling to reveal its glistening muzzle of your orgasm’s slick. You tried to catch your breath, hands flexing. 

“ _ Wet… _ ” the voice was deep and unsteady, hitching and rumbling in the rough column of its throat. You gasped in surprise, not realizing the wolves were capable of speech. In all honesty you thought they just growled and howled. 

“You can speak?” you tried, eyes wide as you looked for a conscious response.

The conscious response was to flip you over and drag you up by the hips, face pressed into the ground with a paw, and press the head of its cock into your pussy. You whined - the head was stretching you out with a sting, a little less wide than your fist. Panic filled you. 

“No! No! It won’t fit, please, it’s too big!” You were pleading now you knew he could speak, tears brimming. Even if you weren’t a virgin, it would hurt like hell. It wasn’t made for humans. “Too big!”

He mounted you with no words except grunts, furry chest pressing into your lower back and hands on your head and waist. The werewolf’s swollen head bumped into your slick hole once more and you kept begging for him to stop, taking the burning with little grace. He removed the claws from your waist to spread your pussy further, pushing your ass apart. Spit and precome drooled onto your cunt. 

“Please -  _ ah!”  _ The fat head pushed in whole, sinking past the ridge and you howled at the ache. Once the wolf had started, it seemed to only drive him to finish. 

Your cries and babbling sobs faded out under the sound of the werewolf rutting his large shaft into you, pushing inch in and inch out, the awful squelching sound of so much wetness echoing. Your hands curled into the dirt - how much was in? were you even close? 

The werewolf gave a solid thrust and you cried out again, feeling balls slap against your clit. The feeling made you pulse in pleasure, mouth falling wider in ecstasy as your body betrayed you to start trembling with the brink of another orgasm. 

He sensed it beginning to flutter and tighten, and with that new feeling, the wolf shoved the last four inches into your dripping cunt. The infernal pain sent you over the white-hot edge. You came with a horrid shudder and drool seeped out of your bitten lips. The werewolf paused to let you tremor - snarling and snapping at air at the feeling of his new breed clenching around him. 

“Too much,” you were chanting nonsense, voice high and airy, “too much, too much, too - “

He slammed into your cervix with careless abandon and you moaned so loudly you were sure every single creature in the forest could understand what was happening. The slick feeling and sound of the wolf withdrawing echoed once, pulling out of your ruined hole with the slow, sick admiration of a claimed prize. A hunter looking at its dead prey. Then, the pace resumed itself.

The werewolf humped like it had never fucked in its life and would  _ never _ fuck again. The sound of skin meeting fur was constant and relentless, the pounding of your cunt and your cervix was insane - you were sent spiralling with the inability to catch breath. He rutted like he couldn’t stand for his cock to be outside of you for even a moment, slamming over and over and over until you were coming again with a wild cry. His hand left your ass and your head, allowing you to try and breathe, to claim your waist. 

That offered you  _ no _ salvation. He merely used you like even more of a cocksleeve now, thrusting you back in to meet his movements, cock reaching faster and harder till it felt like your entire womb was being battered.

The feeling was indescribable, pleasure coursed through you like your body was overjoyed at the rape. The werewolf showed no sign of tiring, humping and panting above you like this was a slight exercise and not the first and most life-changing fuck of your life. You were hopelessly whining with your head slumped, taking it like a whore from behind, feeling your juices leak down your legs.

When he hunched over your form, muzzle wet on your ear, the new angle drove your body wild. The thick veins of his girthy dick rubbed against that delicate spongy spot. “I can’t -  _ can’t _ \- “ 

One paw found your nipple and raked his hand against it. “You  _ can _ ,” he said, so low in your ear you thought you imagined it. 

Your third orgasm crashed overhead with stars and waves and tingling sensations all up your spine, leaving you gormless and limp, body only moving as he rutted your cunt faster. Gasps and whimpers left your mouth sporadically. The werewolf kept breeding you like his bitch, fucking you with no regard for your mental state or the red-tinged wetness that coated its inhuman cock. His snarls were met with the sound of a dripping cunny being railed, squelching and slapping.

Your fourth orgasm was building when the beast began to stutter in his thrusts. He slammed your ass into his hard enough to bruise, once, twice, three, and his balls hit your clit hard enough to have you arch your back. 

You came at the same time. Except, you ended with a whimper, and he came with a roar and sprays of hot, sticky seed in your womb. The feeling made you croon, warmth spilling and spilling inside your abused hole. The werewolf grunted, holding your ass flush against his pelvis as he pumped load after load in your fertile body. 

“No -  _ ah _ , no - not inside - not inside - “ You weren’t entirely sure if you were even incoherent. Werewolf seed was unbearably potent and the thought of holding a litter was ripping your delirious mind up. “ _ Nooo. _ ”

You stayed in that filthy position with his hands crushing your hips to make sure you stopped squirming and his cum still leaking until you felt it sloshing around inside your stomach. You buried your head into the grass - you were going to have to spend at  _ least _ five silver pieces on a removal potion. 

“Good mate,” he rumbled. “Good girl to breed.”

_ So now you speak? _ a rational part of your brain snapped. You tried to speak again and instead were greeted by one final spurt of semen, warming your belly up again. God, how much did this thing _ have _ ? Then you remembered the unholy size of his testicles and answered your own question. 

The werewolf slid his hands up to your sides and slowly flipped you onto your back, allowing you to see his disheveled form and the way his slick cock was stretching your tight hole out. You whimpered a little. He licked your face somewhat affectionately and cleaned the tears up with quick laps. “So good for me,” he spoke.

You let out a breath of relief. At least he wasn’t going to rip you to shreds. His red eyes stared down at your cunt possessively, then at your sweaty face, your swollen breasts and the bump of your stomach where his cum had filled it to its brim. As he shifted onto his back legs, you saw the way his large cock shifted through your damn skin and a strange feeling washed over you.  _ Arousal? No other man could ever fill you like this.  _

The werewolf made a sound like a mix between a grunt and a howl that stuck deep in his throat. His claws shifted your legs and pushed them around his abdomen. Your eyes widened at the feeling of hardness inside you once again - not another round. You wouldn’t  _ survive _ another round. 

He then mounted you once more, pressing your thighs to your sides and with more deliberation, thrusted into your cunt once more. His eyes fixated on the way cum leaked from the sides, too full to keep it all in. The wolfman’s teeth pulled back to snarl, “ _ My _ seed.”

You cried softly at the feeling of slow, deep thrusts, the cock hitting the right place again at this intimate angle. He slumped down, arms cradling your waist and neck to bring you closer. It felt strangely romantic as if your brains weren’t fucked out. He gave a firm thrust then. You yelped and wrapped your arms around his shoulders as his neck was too high to comfortably reach, and he panted in your ear. “Take all of my seed.”

“ _ Hnhh _ \-  _ ahhh _ ,” was your brilliantly literate response at the sight of his cock bulging your stomach. 

He huffed in your ear and you closed your eyes, your body sinking into the warmth of fur and the feeling of being so, so full. Your pussy had given way to the stretch more happily this angle, with your thighs resting on his. The werewolf humped hard and deep, intending on fucking his release into your womb. You buried your head into his furry neck.

“You’ll have my litter,” he was speaking more now, wet tongue reaching out to scent you again. “Take my brood, _my_ _pups_ , be my mate. I’m going to breed you, my human.”

You’d be an awful liar if you said the possessive talk wasn’t turning you own. The feeling of his cock pounding your cervix was driving you to another orgasm.

Thrust. “ _ So full of my  _ \- “ thrust “ -  _ cum _ . My seed.” Thrust. A harder thrust. “So full of  _ me _ . My little mate takes me so well.” A sequence of debauch thrusts, desperate and deep. “I’ll knot you. You’ll be round, full of my pups, milk in your breasts, bred so well.”

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” Your eyes rolled back into your head when you came. It was less of a crashing wave than another stumble over the edge, your body on a level of constant euphoria. The imagery of your swollen belly and tits was becoming drunkenly appealing, milk leaking through your dress, stomach so full it showed through any fit, your wolf mate suckling on your full breasts. Your pussy clenched with arousal.

“Such a good mother,” he groaned. “Such a good cunt. All mine, all mine. Mine to breed.”

You held him closer as the telltale stretch started. Your knowledge of werewolf mating wasn’t terribly sparse - you knew of knotting and scenting. The base of his cock swelled slowly, and you felt your cunny lips spread further to the point of hurting again and you whimpered. The werewolf nuzzled into your neck to sooth you, humping with careful precision now. Your orgasm dripped, wetting the small knot, and it helped slightly. 

The base of his cock grew to what you could tell was the size of a large fist, swelling a few inches above the diameter of his engorged head. It hurt with a type of sick pleasure that only came six or so orgasms in. Your new mate licked your cheek as slowly, he pressed the knot inside. 

You wailed out and he grunted in response, petting your hair. It was a bitch and a half to take and you were sure you were bleeding. Your cunt clenched around the swell of the knot wildly.

“Take my seed again,” your wolf sneered. “Take it all like a perfect breeding bitch.”

He shifted once, twice, three times until you were coming again. You felt insufferably full and tired as this climax shuddered through your lower half. Your pussy gripping his cock and his knot must have been too much. 

The werewolf howled as he came, flooding more and more seed inside your cunny, stopped off by the wide knot. The plug pulsed inside you, making you squeal. Your belly slowly grew hotter and fuller, distending between the two of you, and it felt uncomfortable with how much liquid was in your womb. It felt so good. 

“So many pups to have,” he praised carnally, the speech raking over his vocal chords. “My womb, _my_ womb.” 

You sank back into his hold with heaving breaths. His tongue flicked over your neck and shoulder in some sort of soft motion, a deep rumbling coming from him at the realization of your limpness. He stayed still however, huffing and letting sharp, hot exhales of breath tickle your ear. 

It wasn’t long before the knot finally gave up on its pulsing, shrinking down to the still sizable girth. White seeped from your hole, pouring into the field below - gushing out. At the feeling, you twitched with an empty pleasure and gripped his fur even tighter. He snuffed and bucked his cock back into you, stoppering the trickle of his cum as much as possible. 

The two of you stayed like that until dawn had long passed, sheltered in the tall grass, your womb becoming taken as the few hours of light slipped over the two of you. 


	3. The Vampire.

You leapt to your feet and dashed to your left, feet hitting the ground evenly before skidding over open air. The werewolf behind you snarled in fury, claws slicing through and cutting the back of your neck as you tumbled out of reach and down the ravine.

Rocks, branches, pinecones; all became your worst enemy as you flung yourself down the steep slope, bouncing like a ragdoll downwards and hitting seemingly _every_ _single_ _fucking_ _thing_ on the journey. You ended up in the crucial fetal position halfway there, cradling your head and internal organs as the sound of your body crushing countless branches and twigs echoed down with you. Pain flared up all over. Cuts, bruises, the gashes on the back of your neck from that damned wolf - you were crying heavily by the time you eventually thudded on a rock so hard you flailed.

The world went dark about twenty bumps in. The last thing you heard was the sound of rushing water and the howling of a wolf far off in the distance.

* * *

You awoke swathed in silks, bare legs shivering under the precious materials, and all that you could gather was that your head was aching. When the realization that these sheets were far too soft to be your own, you opened your eyes and sat up immediately. A wave of nausea washed over you.

The room was a bedchamber, complete with oak wardrobes and chaise lounges and a delicate vanity adorned with pearls, and the four-poster bed you found yourself in. The palette of the room was rather dark, more black and mahogany and reds than whites and blues. It was undeniably grand. You rubbed your head even more at the sight unfamiliar to your humble life. _Where on earth were you? How had you ended up here of all places?_

You pushed the sheets off your legs and your cheeks burned, realizing you were entirely naked. That meant someone had undressed you - the first person to see your naked adult body. You grabbed a smaller blanket to wrap around your body, the expensive throw tickling your upper thighs when you pushed yourself to your feet. Your entire body was numb and weak and your skin even looked sallow under the candle lights. 

The door opened before you even had a chance to try it. In the doorway, stood a pale man, bone white and with dark eyes, smudged underneath with tired bruises. If he hadn’t appeared so powerful, you’d have assumed he was sick. He was tall, far taller than _you_ at least, and his fair hair trailed past his shoulders. He was both prettier and more handsome than any person you’d met in your short lifetime. Even though his hands were clasped together, you could see the sharpness of his nails peeking out.

And you knew _exactly_ what he was.

“ _Undead demon_ ,” you said, and clutched a poster for support. 

“Good evening to you, too,” he replied back evenly, black eyes entirely neutral. “Get dressed. They’re all waiting.”

You dug your nails into the wood, fear blistering in your brain. “Who?” 

“Your welcoming party, angel.” The faint acidity of this tone lingered. “Drink your water. You’re still recovering.”

He left without another word. You stared long after the door closed, wondering how exactly you’d gotten yourself into this sort of situation. Vampires weren’t common in the slightest - they didn’t interact with anyone they didn’t see as a necessity, they kept themselves hidden under the night’s cloak, and even if you find yourself in one’s presence, it was more often than not one would leave with an impaired memory and two scarlet punctures in their skin. 

Their danger was undeniable. The younger they were, the more bloodthirsty, stronger with instinct, savage, but they were also foolish and easy to trick. The older vampires were far wiser with their decades of knowledge and accumulated academia, even despite their slightly deteriorated senses and physicality, they were nearly undefeated unless one could outrun or tire them out.

All you could do was play along and hope they didn’t rip your insides out too slowly.

Your hand left the wood and enclosed around the water by your bedside, downing the bitter tasting liquid in one fell swoop. It tingled upon your lips and went down warm.

How were you supposed to get dressed with nothing to wear? You wandered around for a moment, before seeing the entrance to a connecting bathroom. The doorway was an open archway, stone and engraved, and the bathroom was just as cold as the rest of the bedroom. Shivering, you only let the sheet drop from your body once you saw the replacement dress.

It was ivory white, and sat off your shoulders no matter which way you shifted it. It was a soft material - somewhere between chiffon and silk. You ran your fingers down the dress appreciatively, pushing your fingertips in the slits at the side of your thighs. The skirt was essentially more of a two-piece than something whole, one curtain over the front of your legs and one curtain over the back. 

There was no mirror in this room. 

Hesitating, you left the bathroom to see your reflection in the vanity before a loud knock at the door sounded. You diverted your direction and opened it quickly, fist clenched behind your back and ready to ask questions. 

The tall corridor before you was empty. You blinked once. Then, with a childish wonder, you emerged into the hallway with its shining stained glass windows and rich burgundy carpet - no light emerged from the large windows. It was nighttime. _How far had you fallen? How long had you been asleep?_ You kept walking, eyes blurring.

You followed the halls as if in a daze, sleepy and confused, the stone walls and deep colors blending together until you had no choice but rely on other senses. The sound of soft chatter was your guide, pulling you towards the source; your hands were following the walls desperately, feet slow and unsteady. _What had happened to you? What was going on?_

You stumbled into bright candlelight. Pairs of dark eyes turned to face you.

“Our guest has finally arrived!” 

That handsome man from before, seated at the head of a long table decorated by white tablecloths and strange dishes your brain was struggling to decipher, had called out. The imagery was too divine to comprehend well, every face deceptively angelic and the castle’s rooms perfectly designed. You clutched the doorway helplessly, dress slipping down past your shoulders.

“Poor thing,” a woman said, like you were a child. You glanced at her. Undead, too. “She’s so lost. How _dear_.”

“Take her to me then, Vivienne,” the vampire sounded irritated. 

Your mind could work out that he was some sort of leader, or at very least, the host. The vampire women stood and you unashamedly stared at her, then the table full of the other five vampires, then at that man, and then at her. _Were you going to faint?_ Vivienne’s ice cold hands wrapped around your shoulders and pushed you to the leader, nose catching your crown ever so slightly and inhaling. You were reminded again that you were their prey and your heart beat faster.

“Oh, listen!” A man exclaimed from further away. “Her heart got giddy when you did that!”

“ _How precious,_ ” someone murmured. 

You came to a stop in front of the leader and now you could see the delicate ring of gold that sat upon his sinewy crown and the raised chair he was sat in. Vivienne quickly moved back to her seat, inhumanly so, head in her hands and admiring your fragility. You stood there like a naughty child, hands balled and gaze wavering.

“Sit, then,” he sounded impatient. “Don’t be so gaudy.”  Your mouth opened to ask where, but you noticed how he had spread his thighs ever so slightly and sat back. 

Whatever was clouding your senses was clouding your judgement too, and you very carefully placed your legs over his lap. His arm wrapped around your waist and the other gripped your upper forearm. Instead of the side-sit you had gone for, he twisted your body until it faced the table fully and your legs were propped open by his.

Your face burned. How inappropriate. Why did it feel good to be resting against his chest? There was no warmth to lay back into, no dull beating heart - but he was solid and sturdy under your supple thighs. 

“We’re very lucky to have our little guest tonight,” the prince announced. “How miraculously she came: floating down that river, bloodied - “ a ripple spread through the room at that “ - and half- _ dead _ . What a lovely surprise gift for our monthly feast.”

His voice was clear and alluring. His cold hand splayed across your stomach, rubbing the skin through the material slowly. The others watched on, enraptured.  The vampire kept speaking. “So young, and so pretty, even in her unkempt state.”

“Better than another forest creature washing up, then?” A redheaded man spoke. 

Your host paused. “Far, _far_ better.” Why was his voice making your stomach feel so funny? Was the room getting smaller? Their eyes all watched you so intently it felt like the world was narrowing in on you.

“No hobgoblin,” he sneered, “would have skin as soft as this.”

His slender fingers pushed the wispy sleeves down further and you caved into his touch, neck tilting back. A vampire woman leaned forward visibly. The prince caressed the skin there in dizzying circles. 

“No orc would have hair as lovely.” He pushed the hair at your nape aside to press his soft mouth to your shoulder. “Nor smell as sweet.”

You were sure you were going to faint when he pushed the dress down to expose your breasts. If you were of sound mind, you would’ve shouted and lashed out. But your mind was a cloud, drifting in the sense of touch

“No dwarf would react so _delightfully_ ,” the undead prince curled his fingers around your right breast and groped it. You keened into the touch, mouth opening in a silent gasp. The eyes watching you grew more and more excited. He pinched your nipple and twisted it, tugging, until you made a tiny noise at the back of your throat at the sensation. “No wise hag would make such pretty noises.”

“She’s a _darling_ ,” Vivienne purred, dark hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned closer to see you. 

“She’s not even resisting,” a man huffed.

Another voice. “Your potion must have worked wonders, Amon.”

You squirmed suddenly. _Potion_. A piece of your mind returned to you and you moved so quickly the vampire prince let go of your breast. “ _Po’shun_ …” your voice slurred.

“Shh, my treasure,” he purred into your ear, tongue licking the lobe. “My divine gift.”

At his soothing voice, you relaxed again, focusing on the way his hand returned to cupping your breasts.

“Touch her more,” a redhead demanded. A man and a woman were seated together, both with hair like curling fire. 

“Don’t speak to the prince like that,” a voice whispered and a small rumble of more whispers spread.

The prince smiled. “I’ll... _indulge_ you, Eve.”

His spare hand moved to your thigh, and slipped under the material of the dress to stroke two fingers over your bare pussy. You barely realized how impure the action was. In front of all these vampires. Your predators. All you could realize was how good his chill touch felt and how much you needed him to put your mind right, to give you focus. 

“Is she wet?” Vivienne’s teeth gleamed. 

“Soaking like a whore,” the prince exhaled slowly, and his fingers teased your slit - hidden underneath the dress. You hummed in response, twisting to try and grind yourself against him more. “Acting like one as well. Haven’t we lucked out? A human is rare, an eager virgin one is even rarer.”

“I want to see her cunt,” Eve said. “It smells so good from here.”

“I’ll see her cunt when I wish,” the prince snapped sharply. “She’s my prize to ravish. You should all be grateful I’ve ever decided to share this sight with you.”

You shuddered when his fingers probed over your clit, wet and slick and slipping over the sensitive nub. His other hand began tweaking your nipple again and at the pleasure you moaned quietly.

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Amon remarked. “The results are fantastic.”

“I never thought a remedy pitched with the words ‘ _brainless_ ’ and ‘ _horny_ ’ would ever work so prettily.” Vivienne’s hand was up her own skirt. “She’s going to be so much fun.”

You were barely hearing them, focused on the feeling of touch on your clit in slow, deliberate strokes and the sensation of wetness crawling down your skin.

“Do you feel good, my treasure?” the prince pressed his mouth against your skin, inhaling. “You’re a brilliant show. Do you know your heart races when I pinch your clit and your nipple at the same time? I wonder how wet your cunt is, how _much_ it’s going to suck in my fingers, how your legs shake when you cum.”

“ _ Please _ ,” you needily breathed. The burning in your stomach would only go away if his cold touch was there. You rolled your hips when he didn’t reply. “ _ Please _ .”

He instead turned to look at his guests. “Listen, everyone. Listen to how well she begs for her superior to touch her.”

They were entirely focused. Your vampire stroked your clit encouragingly. With a warm face, you opened your heavy mouth. “Please, _please_ , touch me - I need your fingers inside me, sir. _Please_.”

“ _My days_ ,” Amon said and unbuckled his pants loudly.

Eve was staring at you with the fierceness of a thousand stars, dark eyes hungry. Beside her, her companion - by what relation you didn’t want to know - was evidently stroking his cock, arm movements strong and deep. 

“I’ll grant you what you wish, dear,” the prince replied. 

His two fingers plunged inside your cunny without warning and you gasped lewdly at the intrusion, walls struggling to accommodate the length of his digits. The initial sting gave way to pleasure easily and you panted, gripping the table and the chair’s arm for relief. His fingertips were stroking your velvety walls with their long reach, snug against the sweetest spot. Your chest heaved.

“You’re making it so hard to resist,” the prince said with a tension present in his tone. “The way your chest moves and your heart beats - I have to remind myself you’re breakable.”

Something sharp scratched across your neck and you shuddered.

“I don’t think she’d even _care_ if you bit her,” Vivienne groaned, skirts pushed to her waist as your moans filled the room. “She’s too far gone.”

“Is that true?” his voice barely registered once he curled his fingers and you moaned even louder, him pushing against the spongy spot. Your arousal dripped past his knuckles. His other hand left your breast to ghost over your stomach, nails dragging across the hot skin. “Are you my brainless little servant? You love nothing but me pleasing you anymore.”

You humphed when he brushed over your clit, too sensitive. “ _Yes_ ,” you said weakly, eyes teary with frenzy. 

The vampire prince pressed your clit then and rubbed it upwards and downwards roughly, tearing a fragile cry out of you at the white-hot sensation.

“You just clamped around me - I can’t wait to take you. Should I make you come first?” Prickles of pain grew on your shoulder blade and you whimpered, eyes screwing shut at the overwhelming feeling. “Open your eyes and ask to come, little one.”

It felt like lead was tugging your eyelids down as you peered up at your host, tears running down your cheeks. “Please, can I - _ahh_ \- let me come, please. I’ll do _anything_.”

It took a moment before you were shifted violently, the world upturning, and your back found the table. 

You cried out slightly at the dramatic change - your body slung onto tablecloth, arms curled over some porcelain plates, knees bent so your feet just caught the edge of the table. When your head turned to your left, Eve and her sibling stared down at you with a carnivorous intent, eyes black and jaws distended. Fear bubbled meeky before dissipating, the potion still strong enough.

You looked in between your legs to see the prince stand, the hardness in his pants visible - you _needed_ it and made a pathetic noise to signal it. He laughed at your display before bringing his right hand to your cunt and the other pushing your legs apart for a better view.

His fingers slipped inside quickly, a lewd squelch filling the room, and Eve’s companion groaned deep in his throat. He fucked his fingers into your cunt with a severe drive, curling and twisting and stroking at your sweet spots and sent you trembling and trilling on the table. 

“Fuck,” Vivienne cooed, “she’s going to orgasm. Listen.”

“ _Listen_ to her heart,” Amon hissed. 

“Oh, please, let us bite her,” Eve begged.

Your vampire’s thumb found your clit and made degrading circles, harsh and firm. “Once she climaxes.”

You were so close, muscles clenching, head thrown back, mouth open and releasing desperate sounds. Eve’s hand found your wrist and brought it to her mouth. She licked the warm skin and sighed happily.

The prince’s finger curled and knocked against the right place at the same time his thumb nipped your clit’s sensitive tip - you gasped and felt the burning snap into a headrush, coming around his knuckles. Wetness stained the tablecloth. You slumped after a few moments of tension, dizzy and faint. 

Pain then blossomed and this unusual feeling followed, quietly, you whimpered and tried to find it. Eve’s mouth had puckered and scarlet was staining her chin. She’d bitten you on the soft flesh of your arm. 

You frightfully jerked away, tugging your limb out of instinct and she hissed. 

“Let her feed.” Your prince stroked your thigh, placating. “They’ve been so patient.”

_More_ pain. _More_ horrible feelings of pin-pricking their way down your limbs. Vivienne had moved next to Amon, who had rather neatly picked up a blade and cut near your elbow. Like a puppet, he held your limp arm above his mouth and let the blood dribble down onto his waiting tongue. Vivienne licked the cut where she could, eyes watching you the entire while.

Another mouth took your wrist and you feebly protested when you saw Eve’s twin feeding from you now, still fisting his cock. When your eyes met his, he grunted against the wounds and his muscles tensed in that unmistakable way. He had finished to the sight of your fearful eyes and was now lapping at your blood with satisfied sighs. 

The world was getting worse, spinning and spinning; the sensations were numbing, dull aches rather than sharp pains. 

“I believe that is enough. Her heart is slowing.” His voice cut through like a knife, bright and clear. “Let me have my way with her, privately. Intimacy is important in this step.”

Eve huffed, throwing her napkin down from where she’d been cleaning her bloodstained maw. Her teeth were more carnal than dainty, large and jagged and leading her jaw to hinge open. “Come, brother,” she said jauntily. “We’ll go to the nearest settlement.”

“You’ll feed more?” Amon asked. 

“No. I too want a pet.” Eve stood and so did her brother, like a shadow. His trousers were barely done up and you could see that he was still erect. “Young and human. My brother will pick - he has better material taste.”

They left out of your sight and beyond your comprehension.

You were squirming and shifting languidly, slow and moaning in discomfort at the notion of being so faint and weak. How much had they drank of you? Why were you not dead? 

Amon excused himself to return to the castle’s dungeons, and Vivienne caressed your face before leaving a single kiss on your neck. “Do invite me again, Alistair,” she said to your host. “I’d _hate_ to miss out.”

She took her leave silently, feet fast and light on her feet. The silence that followed was disconcerting, the air filled with your ragged breaths and tiny huffs of pain. In your peripheral, you could spot blood staining the white cloth. _They hadn’t sealed the cuts?_

“I’ve read your village’s bestiary,” the prince said evenly as he began tugging apart the strings of his shirt and revealing his lithe chest. His hands moved to his trousers. “They’re rather well-read, are they not? Humans miss out on crucial points unfortunately. We, in fact, are not the venomous creatures one would assume.”

Alistair pushed his black trousers down, revealing his intimidating size - thick and long, curving at the tip where beads of precum were forming. It slapped against his stomach, angry and flushed. “Female vampires are poisonous through their blood, as are us males. However, we have a single advantage.”

He grabbed your thigh once more and pushed it aside, making way for him to mount the table and tower over your frail form, blocking out the candlelight. 

“Our seed contains our predatory genetics,” Alistair simply said as his hands wrapped around your hips and shifted you up onto his thighs. He sat back on his knees and took you into a sort of cradle, lifeless arms around his shoulders. He kissed your neck. “Would you like to feel good forever?”

You trembled, recognising the danger now. “ _ N-No.. _ .”

“No?” the vampire laughed in your ear. He shifted and aligned his eager cock at your entrance, pushing the head into your cunny. Gravity helped you sink down, deliciously stretching you. “But you sing so beautifully for me. Is it really a no?”

You exhaled shakily when he grasped your waist and pushed you further down his cock, the angle swallowing his inches, and it didn’t help the way he mouthed languid strokes of his tongue on your neck, feeling the vessels there. Alistair rocked you on his cock, bouncing you down to meet his thrusts until your pussy had taken all of him to the hilt and you were shaking with pleasure. 

“Your cunt takes me so greedily,” he said between harsh, intimate thrusts. “Tell me you want this, tell me how much you want me to take you.”

When you bit your lip to stop a frenzied response from tumbling out, the vampire sunk his teeth into your skin as a warning. Blood beaded at the site and he sighed in joy, lapping at the sting. “I’ll let you bleed out,” he warned. “I’ll take you until there’s nothing more to take.  _ Tell me _ .”

Pleasure was coursing through you, head buried into his cold chest, his hands grinding you down onto his cock, pussy practically gripping his cock and milking it. No human would make you feel this good. Alistair slammed upwards as you felt his muscles start to tighten, girth pulsing inside you. You gasped against his skin - “Take me! Fuck! I need it!”

His teeth ripped into the flesh of your neck as he pounded inside your cunt, skin slapping as you bounced like a ragdoll in his hold. Blood flowed down onto your white dress. The head of his cock pressed deep against your cervix and it broke your poor head - sending you crying and moaning out, helplessly climaxing. 

Alistair came inside you with a rush of burning warmth, snarling into the deep wounds he’d made, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank your blood. The feeling of his seed over-filling your womb made your walls flutter in bliss. Just in your heavy-lidded sight, you watched cum begin to spill from your cunt, dropping onto his thighs. The world began to go dark then. Your eyes closed regardless of your will, body aching and tired and spent, blood running over your limbs. 

“Do wake up soon, darling,” the vampire said, deep and far in your consciousness. 

The feeling of hands securing your head with a crushing grip had you twitching in confusion, before your head snapped to the side and loud crack finished in the air.


	4. The Tentacles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last but not least.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, you bolted back from where you came, not looking back for a second, not even waiting to really look - just your feet thudding against tall grass and soils and branches until it’s clear that the werewolf is right behind you.

You’re not sure you could ever outrun a werewolf for long.

But you try, bounding and throwing yourself forward with every step away from the wet snarling and sound of a bi-pedal creature savagely reverting back to its four nature. 

Were you near the plant yet? Those bright lilac petals were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, the two would fight each other off or the wolf would get tired of chasing such measly prey - 

Your foot hits the ground - sinks into it really - and your whole body follows through. With a loud cry, your entire world turns dark, all light swallowed up as you slip down this godforsaken hole and hope the werewolf doesn’t come down with you.

The only sound you can hear is your own breathing for a while. No howls, growls, or thudding. The hole is deep, clearly, but you don’t understand how something  _ closed up _ after you.

You focus on catching your breath before making a move to try and escape out of this thing. In the dark, you make a sharp reach to attempt to stand.

Your foot is caught. Not caught,  _ held _ . Suddenly, you wished you were back up on the surface floor of the forest being chased by a werewolf.

As you fumbled blindly to understand what had so immediately wrapped around your ankle, fingertips pressing into cold, smooth skin, light peeled from above. Not moonlight, though one could have mistaken it easily. Soft, purple light shining down like a hundred stars. 

Titan’s Eye. Hundreds of flowering Titan’s Eye - the very plant you’d been after. 

The very plant you’d run away from.

The very second you heaved yourself up in a panic, the bright flowers bloomed in full and with a soft puff, tiny, fine pollen clouded the hole you’d found yourself in. You coughed and tried your best to cover your mouth and nose, ripped and dirty sleeves providing little to no protection from the white dust it had produced. A poison? What if this was to kill you - trap you inside its nest and kill and devour you! 

You scrabbled at the wall of the hole with your free hand only to find it just as cold and smooth as the vine that had been on your ankle. _This…_ _this whole thing was the plant._

No sooner than you realised this the vine’s limbs were at your ankles again and to your horror, a gap from the wall opened up with a slick noise and another tentacle shot out to snatch your wrist up. Your only free hand was still attempting to cover your mouth from the pollen that lingered. 

Not for long. Another wet, sucking sound and the plant has got your elbow in a crushing grip, wrenching it away from your mouth. The tendril retracts into the wall behind, pinning your back against it. You scream, struggling and trying to kick your legs up and away from the tentacles on the floor.

Now your eyes have adjusted, you see just how terrifying your predicament is. Every inch, every centimetre of the dark hole is smooth and shining, a tentacle lapped over another tentacle, hundreds all forming this strange ball for you. The pollen glistens as it hangs - grazes your nose and your eyelids. You expect the poisoning to be slow and painful. 

It’s not. It’s quick and  _ warm _ . 

You squirm as the heat spreads in your head first, tingling under your cheeks and numbing your mouth a little - drool gathers under your tongue. The vines hold you tight and secure, pinning your arms above your head and your legs spread slightly. The heat flows down your torso, and to your alarm your nipples harden and rub against the soft fabric of your shirt, and as your core begins to heat up you realise what this is.

Pheromones. Sexual pheromones. 

And they’re fucking _strong_. By the time even your lower legs feel like jelly you’re sure you’ve dripped onto your inner thigh, hips twisting and rocking against empty space.

“Please,” you whimper dumbly, eyes fluttering open and closed, “help. It  _ fffeels _ \- “

The plant seems to shift all over when you speak for the first time. The flowers above grow so bright you can see the world around you.  It regrips around your ankles and lifts your legs up into the air until your feet are level with your hips. 

You mewl and buck your hips desperately. “ _ Pleeaasse _ .”

It’s only a moment's pause before the tentacles rip your clothes off your body like they’re parchment. The plant must be stronger than you thought. 

It doesn’t matter - all that matters is the feeling of cold, static air against your naked skin. 

You moan, glancing down to see a web of slick falling from your pussy. By now, you’re figuring out what the plant wants and how it works. The tentacles holding you - black and smooth - are far less dexterous than the others closeby on the wall that can flick and curl and taper.

A blue vine slithers down from the roof of the hole, somewhere in between those luminous petals, and hovers in front of your face. You stare at it. 

It lunges forward. 

You flinch, expecting to feel gore ripped from your face, but instead it curls once around your neck like a choker, before the head of the vine flares with a hiss.  Three petal-like sections formed, armed with nubby teeth and dripping with some sort of pale green fluid, and all you can think about is how good that would feel on your clitoris. 

Instead, that tentacle goes for your sensitive nipple. 

Pleasure burns as it clamps down and  _ tugs  _ at the bud, its spit drooling from the gaps of its teeth. It treats your breast like a milking teat, sucking and pulling and gripping your nipples until it feels so good you’re moaning like a bitch in heat. 

At the appraising sound, the vine does something you’ve not read about before - it splits just above your breast. It’s identical. _The plant can generate limbs within a short notice,_ you awe. Your thoughts go white again as the twin wraps around the globe of your free breast and squeezes, its suctioning head beginning to flare and roughly suck on that nipple too. 

Your core is aching, now. All you can think about is how much you need to be filled. 

The plant seemed to understand your plight. 

Just beneath you, a large, red tentacle rises from the undergrowth. The phallus is terribly thick - nearly double the width of your forearm - and barbed, with ridges and ribs that move and twitch. Your mouth dropped open. 

The plant’s cockhead is rather unlike a man’s. The red cock has a more conical tip, tapering to a rounded point that is a furious shade of burgundy - to your amazement, thin, hairlike feelers emerge every so often from the oozing slit on the point, flicking at the open air. Your slit gets so wet it drips to the floor. 

The tentacle cock rose and rose until it came level with your cunt. “ _Please, please_ ,” delirious, you pant, “ _please, I need it!_ ”

The mouths on your tits pull away for a moment and you whine into the open space, missing the pleasure already. With a guttural sound, the mouth’s sections rip back several inches until they resemble more maw than suckers. The plant isn’t a selfish lover and returns to your breasts, this time engulfing the rounds of your chest entirely and massaging them fiercely with ripples of its muscles. It pulls and pushes on your tits and delightfully, a deep milking sensation restarts on your nipples.

You cry out with lust, mind racing towards stimulation and nothing else. You were going to orgasm from nothing but your tits. 

As you shake and moan, the petals above get even brighter - like sunlight, the plant lightens the hole. Another puff of pollen descends from the heights and you breathe it in happily.

A few moments later, the fat tentacle beneath slaps against your cunny like a real man would, and the first sensation on your clit pushes you over the edge. You climax with a twisted groan, head tossing as far as it could with the vine wrapped around your neck.

The plant had grown impatient, and with little prep, it nudges the head of its cock into you. 

_There’s no way,_ you think, _no way it will fit!_ The pollen has you unbelievably wet but you had little experience in taking men’s fat cocks, nothing but your fingers wantonly stuffed in before under moonlight.

“Stop! Stop it! No - not there!” The plant doesn’t care when you protest - in fact, a pale vine descends from the ceiling once more and stuffs your mouth. You choke, gargling against the sudden intrusion. The taste is sweet and warm, honey-like in its consistency. You struggle to move your tongue around the thickness of its secretion, but you don’t need to. The tentacle begins to push in and out of your mouth like a fucktoy, undulations strong and forcing you to focus on breathing through your nose. 

The vines around your ankles forced your legs open further. Your eyes flickered down to your pussy, where the tapered red tip was edging back towards your entrance. “ _ Nnnnh! _ ” Your muffled cries only excite the vine in your mouth further, and the limb pistons gleefully over the wet warmth of your tongue and throat. Its precome runs down your throat and settles hot in your stomach. 

The cock rubs over your slit and you tremble with a moan, noticing how it prods your swollen and needy clit with its feelers. The plant dips back once or twice around your soaking lips before pushing forwards. It met a firm resistance of your tight cunt - the plant’s phallus shuddered, ridges and bumps shifting under the red skin.  _ Exactly _ , you thought smugly.

Then, the cock shuddered once more and a round of clear, wet slick secreted from under the nubby ribs and its slit. Your face dropped. The cock in your mouth humped your mouth and then paused - it grew thicker and thicker until you thought it might break your jaw.

Warm cum exploded down your throat and you gagged on the thick, heavy load as it kept climaxing for at least twenty seconds. It was still sweet and intoxicated you - spilling over your lips and falling onto the mouthing plants still suckling on your breasts. The seed you just swallowed made you even more feverish.

The plant was done playing and prepping now. It held your hands tight to the wall and your ankles felt like they may bruise as the holding vines curled up to your knees, stiffening to hold you in place. The vine on your mouth laid limp on your crown, tiredly spurting out beads of cum into your hair.

The cock pushed into your hole with considerable force despite its slick making it slide in. You whimpered and whined, feeling your insides stretching out with a burning ache. Too much! It was far too much! The head was longer than your finger and it pushed in eagerly, feelers tickling your inner walls. You threw your head back and cried out as the coil in your core tightened. The plant liked that - twisting and humping the head in your cunt a few times to push you over the edge of wild desire. “ _ Fuck! _ ” You came with a trill, voice pitching. 

Even though your walls were clamping, the girthy tentacle shot forwards and your moaning was cut off with a shrill scream. That ache was a fire in your cunt now, pain ripping up your insides. The plant didn’t wait to soothe you and just shuddered out more slick along the phallus. It gyrated its length slowly as a ridge passed through your entrance; the feeling of bumps and nubs on your insides was terrifyingly good, your mouth dropping open in a pant. It was splitting open your pussy only halfway.

“No more,” you cried. “It’s too b -  _ unf _ !”

A tentacle claimed your mouth again and claimed it  _ raw _ , pushing aside your tongue and globby remnants of cum to fuck your throat. Your eyes rolled back in your head as the plant began to hump its cock into you, the bumpy surface tearing apart your cunny with pleasure.

It fucked you like a ragdoll, from then on. It pistoned in and out of your cunt with little regard for your safety, plundering your walls and pushing as far as your cervix. It thudded its fat head into the tiny ring over and over until you were spasming again with an orgasm. Your eyes kept rolling back into your head with dumb, stupid glee at how well-fucked you were. Pollen was being produced at random orifices in the wall of its nest now, driving you crazy as it ruined your pussy.

It rammed into your cervix once, harder than before and you wailed deep in your throat. The feelers were pricking at the gummy muscle far up your pussy and it was  _ indescribable _ . Your hips were rocking and twitching mindlessly. 

The vine in your mouth climaxed with one last thrust, filling your mouth with delicious seed. It pulled out halfway through its expelling, sending pumps of thick white cum over your head and chest before slinking back away to its home.

The feelers were getting more and more rough, turning and jamming into your cervix. You were moaning wildly, drool and seed dripping from the corners of your mouth. 

The plant started to fuck you again, thrusting in and out with reckless speed, and to your horror and bewilderment, the feelers were still hooked onto your cervix.  _ This thing’s sexual anatomy was,  _ your eyes rolled back up again, _ insane.  _

It slammed into your cunt like it was a cocksleeve and you orgasmed somewhere in the midst of it twice more. Your head was bumping back into the wall with every hump, breasts tender and over-sensitive from the mouthing vines, and to make matters worse, a suctioning vine had split off again and was heading towards your clit.

You yelled out when it scraped against the swollen nub, and tears ran down your cheeks furiously when it latched down and began  _ squeezing _ the bundle of nerves.

The brains were being fucked out of you. “Too much, too much, fuckkk, so good so good so good!” It was hard to speak past the cum sticking to your tongue but it was worth it just to feel the plant’s whole body shiver with reception.

The tentacle in your pussy was nearly vibrating with how much it was shuddering, humping your pussy with yours and its slick flowing out the abused hole. The lights above grew brighter. 

With one heavy, bordering on painful, thrust, the tentacle rammed your cunt and nestled deep into your cervix. A heavenly warmth spread deep in your cunt - your ring of muscle was being stimulated. You weakly came with a groan. The thick cock swelled at the base. You watched with heavy-lidded eyes as a gust of sex pollen spread down from the flowers once more. 

To your surprise, you felt a solid nudge in your cunt. It persisted until it moved along and upwards, and with a great force, it settled deep in your womb. Your eyes tried to widen. Seeds. 

_ Eggs _ . 

You were far too tired and far too happy to resist, mind broken by the senseless fucking and the pheromones of a breeding plant. You loved it, loved the feeling of a giant tentacle deep inside and you loved the honour of bearing its children. It had saved you from the werewolf even though you’d been so cruel to it earlier. 

Another egg travelled wetly into your womb, thudding into the empty space.  _ That’s right _ , you thought numbly,  _ fill my womb up. It’s what it’s there for. _

The creature let you pull your bruised right hand away from the wall, its holding vines still possessively lingering on your forearm and to both your adoration, you stroked the rest of the vine resting out of your pussy. You felt the bump of an egg pass under.

A deep-settled tremor filled the nest and you giggled. An egg pushed into your womb and the giggle became a gasp. What was that now? Three?  _ Three lovely children already there, _ you hummed. Anyone who would stumble upon this would’ve realised you were driven completely mad. Not that the plant would let anyone near you like this. Carrying his brood.

Another egg, and then another a minute or so later, knocking against their siblings. They were probably around fist-sized in girth and you could feel the rounded oval shape brushing your insides. With a delighted breath, you realised you could see the distension of your stomach - round with five young. 

“I love it,” you giggled again. “Our babies.”

The plant hissed a soft breath of pollen in response - you could tell it was pleased by your adaptation to motherhood.

The last egg was a tight squeeze and you winced slightly as it forced itself into your womb. A vine flicked soothingly across your cheekbone, encouraging you. The sixth egg sat proudly in your womb a half minute later and you sighed with relief. 

Then, the plant began to rock gently inside your cunt. You cried out imminently - ruined with pleasure and the constant desire to be full. It felt so  _ good _ . It was fucking its babies into you, making sure they took, making sure you were its breeder for the season. 

Your fingers still stroked as much of the shaft as they could reach around, playing with the red ribs and ridges until the thrusts became shallower and more desperate, never as fast or rough as it had when it was trying to stimulate you and it's ovipositor. You laughed slightly. You were beginning to understand it without words.

After five minutes or so, the plant’s cock convulsed and grew even more red, a deep angry red. It pulsed and pulsed until it almost felt like it was breeding you again.

Instead, it flooded you with hot seed. You could feel like ropey spurts and shots of cum fill your pussy and womb up, coating your insides. You trembled with happiness, tears falling at the sensation.

The head pressed itself against your battered cervix for a long time, seeping out flushes of semen to ensure its human breeder was to produce the full young. When it finally pulled out of your sopping hole, trickles of seed were few and far in between, the sticky release smothering your insides without relief. 

Sweat had beaded at your forehead and you were awfully, awfully tired and sore. You kept patting at your round belly with a dumb smile. The mouthing vines released your swollen, reddened breasts slowly. They felt so tender and  _ bigger _ , ready to produce lots of sustenance. 

“I need food,” you reminded your lover. “And water. And r-real sunlight.”

A flower next to you huffed, as if annoyed it had to release you for even a moment. You were lowered back to the floor of the nest, cradled by tens of holding vines all holding the delicate places a human held, and before you, the vines shrank back and you were slowly lifted out of the hole to see the world you’d left behind. 

The sun had almost risen across the forest. A faint, gray light shone through the canopy and across the wide patch of roots the plant occupied. Along several trees nearby, you could spot agitated slashes on bark. The sign of a predator losing its prey. 

You smiled contentedly, one hand on your pregnant stomach and the other on a vine, stroking it fondly. Your gaze returned to your saviour, barely noticing how little you really cared about anything now but the plant and its little eggs inside you.

“You go rest,” you warmly said, noticing that the plant was drooping. It hesitated to let your arms and legs free. “ _ Go _ . We’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> though each route only has one chapter currently written, i will be publishing further conclusions for each route.


End file.
